


Snow Kisses

by strobelighted



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strobelighted/pseuds/strobelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="http://strobelighted.livejournal.com/231242.html">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snow Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://strobelighted.livejournal.com/231242.html).

It's been snowing heavily all day. There is about half a foot of soft snow on the ground just ready to be picked up and packed into a ball. So Frank picks up some snow and makes a snowball and tosses it at Gerard's face. The snow is still too soft and doesn't pack well yet, breaking in the air, so Gerard gets an explosion of snow in his face. He'd been talking at the time too, so his mouth is open, and now he's stopped in the middle of a word and is just standing there with his eyes wide and surprised and his mouth open gaping at Frank. And Frank finds this shit hilarious; he's almost doubling over laughing as Gerard tries to spit out the snow. This is why he doesn't notice when Gerard suddenly attacks him.

Frank tries halfheartedly to defend himself but Gerard manages to get him pinned down. This is partly due to the fact that Gerard is slightly bigger and heavier than Frank and partly to the fact that Frank is still laughing too hard to put up much of a fight. He quiets down after a bit though and looks up at Gerard grinning.

"You could have just told me to shut up," says Gerard.

"Nah," says Frank, grinning even wider. "Where's the fun in that? Besides, that never works."

Gerard opens his mouth to say something, but changes his mind at the last second and instead grabs a handful of snow and rubs it all over Frank's face. Frank splutters and flails ineffectually. When he's finally blinked the snow out of his eyes, Gerard is above him, smirking.

"That was cold, you bastard," says Frank.

"Oh?" says Gerard. "I'll warm you up then." And he licks a broad stripe up Frank's cheek. His tongue is hot and leaves a rapidly cooling trail that makes Frank shiver. He kisses Frank high on his cheeks, on his eyelids, the tip of his nose, on his jaw. His lips are warm and surprisingly soft.

"You been using chapstick?" says Frank.

"Shut up," says Gerard right before kissing Frank on the mouth. The kiss is slow and lazy and Frank is enjoying it up until the point where Gerard's freezing cold fingers find their way under Frank's three hoodies.

"Fuck," he says, breaking away from Gerard's mouth. He pushes at Gerard's shoulders.

"What?" says Gerard innocently.

"Your hands, fucker, they're cold," says Frank. "Get off me."

"Oh," says Gerard, smiling. "And here I thought I was being romantic."

"Yeah, well, you're not the one with his ass in the snow."

"Oh fine," says Gerard. "We can go inside. Wimp." He gets up off Frank though and offers him a hand. Frank lets himself be pulled up and lets Gerard give him one more kiss before he grabs his hand and pulls him toward the door.

"I'm still freezing, and we're not doing this out here," he says.

"Doing what?" says Gerard, but Frank drags him inside and closes the door behind him. His frozen toes and fingers start tingling as he shivers pleasantly at the sudden temperature change.

"I'm going to change. And you," and he pokes Gerard in the chest with his finger, "are making me some hot chocolate." Gerard rolls his eyes, but heads toward the kitchen. "Don't forget the whipped cream!" Frank yells after him.

He strips quickly once he reaches his room, dumping the clothes in a big wet pile in the corner. He puts on sweatpants, a hoodie, and the thickest pair of socks he can find. He grabs a blanket off the bed and wraps it around himself before he heads back out.

The smell of instant hot chocolate fills the kitchen and Frank sniffs the air greedily. Gerard is adding whipped cream to two mugs of it, and Frank walks up, wraps his arms around his waist, blanket and all, and hooks his chin over Gerard's shoulder.

"Mmm, whipped cream," he says. "I could live on that stuff. If it, you know, had any nutritional value at all."

Gerard doesn't say anything, but he turns around with the can in hand and trails a line of whipped cream down Frank's forehead to the tip of his nose and then across his upper lip.

"I like whipped cream too," says Gerard, grinning that lopsided smile that makes Frank weak in the knees.

Frank rolls his eyes, because seriously, that is like the lamest thing to say ever. "You're so lame," he tells Gerard.

Gerard ignores him though, and presses a kiss to Frank's forehead. Then his tongue darts out and licks up the whipped cream. He moves downs slowly, licking and kissing, and Frank thinks it's one of the weirdest things Gerard's done yet, but he's still getting turned on, because it's Gerard, and he's licking whipped cream off him.

"Don't put your tongue in my nostrils," he says when Gerard has moved all the way down to the tip of his nose. Gerard snorts, and Frank's pretty sure some of the whipped cream actually does get blown into his nose, which is fucking disgusting, but Gerard just keeps on licking and kissing. The whipped cream is pretty much all off Frank now, and his face feels sticky and wet, and he wants to say something and complain, but Gerard kisses him then, and pushes his tongue into Frank's mouth. He tastes sweet and Frank lets go of the blanket and tangles his fingers in Gerard's hair, pulling him down so he can lick away all traces of that sweetness from Gerard's mouth.

Gerard's hand sneaks up under Frank's sweatshirt and starts tracing lazy circles on Frank's belly. Frank can feel his stomach muscles tighten in anticipation, and he lets out a low moan into Gerard's mouth. Gerard moves his other hand to cup Frank's jaw and strokes the sensitive spot on Frank's neck with his thumb. And that's the final straw for Frank. He feels all flushed and sweaty now and his clothes are rough against his skin and uncomfortable and he wants nothing more than to take them off.

"Gee," he says, and it comes out as a whine, but suddenly he feels desperate and wants to tear Gerard's clothes off and rub hard and sweaty and messy against him.

Gerard groans and suddenly his hands are clutching Frank's hips and spinning him around, pushing him up against the counter as Gerard drops to his knees. Frank angles his hips out and looks down as Gerard pulls down his sweatpants and takes Frank's cock in his mouth. There's no playing around or teasing. Gerard just goes for it, sucking and licking and humming around his cock. Frank arches his back and it hurts where it digs back against the counter, but he can't focus on that right now, can't focus on anything except how hot and wet and good Gerard's mouth is and how beautiful he looks with his black hair still clinging in dark strands to his flushed face and his cheeks hollowed out as he swallows around Frank.

Frank can feel himself getting close, can feel the orgasm building in his belly and spreading warmth out to the tips of his toes. He's so close, and then Gerard looks up at him, and it's his wide eyes and the flutter of his eyelashes that finally drives Frank over the edge.

Gerard swallows it all, and stands up after tucking Frank back into his sweatpants. The material feels a bit too rough against his naked skin, but Frank kind of likes it.

Gerard smacks his lips loudly. "Yum," he says, and smirks at Frank.

Frank laughs weakly, his knees still kind of shaking from the orgasm. He wants to let himself fall to the floor and lie them in a happy daze, but that would be kind of an asshole move.

"You want me to..." He trails off, hand reaching for the button on Gerard's pants.

Gerard stops his hand before he can do anything though, and leans forward to kiss Frank gently on the lips. "Our hot chocolate's gonna get cold."

Frank pouts. "But I wanna."

Gerard laughs and gives Frank another kiss. "Don't worry, we can watch a movie and then I'll fuck you before we go to bed."

Frank grins widely, because it's been a while since they've done that, and Gerard is really fucking good at it. "Deal," he says, grabbing the blanket off the floor and heading to the living room to snuggle down on the couch. Gerard follows soon after, bringing the mugs of hot chocolate, and snuggling down with Frank under the blanket.

Frank is warm all over now. Gerard is like a furnace, and the blanket is warm, and he's content to lie there in his arms, sipping hot chocolate, as Gerard flips through the channels.


End file.
